The Dawn of Nightwing
by MCRightwing
Summary: On the upcoming anniversary of Robin's death a stranger wearing black and blue comes to town.
1. Three years

The Dawn of Nightwing

Chapter 1

Three years.

Three years.

That's how long he's been gone.

He said he would be back in a month. He said he would call every night.

He used a false identity to avoid detection.

But after one week he stopped calling.

The Titans grew concerned, especially Starfire.

A breaking news report interrupting Beast Boy's Clash of the Planets marathon explained that the cruse he went on had sunk to the bottom of the sea.

There were no survivors.

He quickly called the others to the living room to see.

When they said "no survivors" the Titians went into different stages of shock.

Beast Boy's reaction was immediate denial.

Raven lowered her head and accepted it, but didn't like it.

Cyborg's jaw hit the floor.

And Starfire… well… she bawled her eyes out all the way to her room.

She didn't leave it for almost a month.

When she finally did they had the funeral.

All honorary Titans were there.

Across the US a certain Dark Knight went into a state of depression and became colder while crime fighting.

A memorial was built in his honor.

A statue was built in front of the tower.

The plaque read, "Rest in peace, Robin the boy wonder."

The Titans felt lost but managed to keep the team together.

It's what he would have wanted.

Cyborg had been voted leader.

It wasn't the same though.

On the docks Of Jump City a ship found its way in.

Exiting the ship was a man at age nineteen with blue eyes and long, jet black hair.

Around his shoulder was a duffle bag.

"I will find you," He said. "And you. Will. Pay."


	2. Setting up

Chapter 2

Setting up

A week after the man arrived he had bought a room at a cheap motel until his task was completed.

He had been gathering Intel on his target as well as building his weapons.

He took two of his staffs and limited the length of expansion. He also made them able to generate electricity as well as making them able to connect to create a single bo-staff.

Once they were functionally complete he painted both the handles and the electric ends a dark shade of blue.

He set them on his table to dry and took a sip of his coffee.

He then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out his Kevlar one-piece armor.

He took the same shade of blue paint he put on his sticks and painted a blue bird symbol on the chest. The wing span of the bird covered his chest and the bird's head was facing the right.

Once that was done he set it on the table to dry along with the sticks.

He then pulled out a thick cloth and started to cut it into the shape he wanted.

It was thin but able to cover his eyes and protect his identity.

Once it was done he placed it on his face checking to see how it fit.

After that he looked at himself in the mirror.

Even he didn't know who he was.

He then set it on the table and pulled out a gray utility belt from his duffle bag.

He set it on the table and pulled out his grapple gun and set it in one of the slots of his belt.

After that he added his many collapsible shuriken, smoke pellets, explosive shuriken, tracking devices, a hacking device, and many other pieces of equipment.

He then reached into his duffle bag and pulled out his laptop and looked for a contact his target had in Jump City.

His name was Ubu.

And according to what he found he was scheduled to attack the mayor's office tonight at 10.

The man looked at the clock on his bedside table. He had six hours until then.

He waited for awhile for the pain to finish drying.

Once it did he put on his armor and wrapped his belt around his waist.

He picked up his mask and aligned the inside with spirit gum to keep it in place.

He placed it on his face and grabbed his two sticks and slid them into the two special slots of his belt.

He then reached into his bag and pulled out two grey wrist gauntlets and attached them to his wrists.

He then undid his long hair from its pony tail.

He did one last check before he went out.

He had everything he needed.


	3. The Black and Blue Warrior

Chapter 3

The Black and Blue Warrior.

As it was near the anniversary of his death the Titans went to the mayor's office to discuss the plans for Robin's Memorial Day.

The meeting was interrupted by Ubu and his men.

Normally the Titans would retaliate but Ubu's men had guns pointed at the mayor.

Ubu gave the teens instructions to stand in the corner.

"Now," Ubu said. "We have business to discuss."

The mayor was forced to sit in his chair.

Ubu started naming off random demands.

Soon the man in black and blue burst in through one of the windows and started easily beating Ubu's men.

They fought back as hard as they could but to no avail.

This guy had amazing martial arts skills and could even tell when someone was behind him.

Ubu pulled out his automatic weapon and started shooting at the man.

He dodged and hid behind one of the pillars in the room.

He then reached in his belt and threw a shuriken at Ubu's gun knocking it out of his hand.

Then he threw another at the wall next to his head and came out from behind the pillar.

"You missed." Ubu said.

"Really?" said the man.

The shuriken that was in the wall spewed out a coughing gas that made Ubu have an anaphylactic fit.

The man walked up to him and dragged him to the nonbroken window and held him against it by his collar.

"Where is Slade?" The man asked.

"If I told you he'd kill me."

"What makes you think I won't?"

The man kicked him hard enough to break the glass and cause him to fall 40 stories.

Lucky for Ubu this man didn't work like that.

He reached into his belt and grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at Ubu.

It attached itself to his left ankle and stopped him from falling to his death.

The warrior retracted the line from the gun and tossed the gun over a bar in the windowsill.

When Ubu was at eye level the man grabbed the top of his head and looked him dead in the eye.

"Where is Slade?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"I don't believe you."

The man released the trigger and let Ubu fall several stories before bringing him back up.

He grabbed Ubu's head and made him look at him.

"Where?" The man asked.

"DOCK! WEARHOUSE! 47! PLEASE STOP!"

"Thanks."

He grabbed Ubu and brought him back inside and put his grapple gun back in his belt.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Ubu asked.

"I'm Nightwing."

Nightwing punched him hard on the head knocking him unconscious.

He then looked at the Titans for a minute and dove out the window.

Starfire ran to it and watched him leave.

Nightwing hit his outer thighs and then held his arms out like an airplane.

Attached to his wrists and connected to his thighs was a grey fabric he was using as a glider.

Starfire watched him in a state of awe.

When he was out of sight she turned back to the Titans.

"Dude, who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently his name is Nightwing." Raven answered.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR SARCASM!" Beast Boy retaliated.

"Why would this Nightwing come here? Why is he after Slade?" Starfire asked.

"I think I know why." Cyborg said.

"Do tell." Said Raven.

"I scanned his biometrics while he was fighting and found a match."

"So you know who he is?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah."

"Who is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin."


	4. Black and Blue vs Black and orange

Chapter 4

Back and Blue vs. Black and Orange

Nightwing found his way to the docks and perched himself on the corner of the warehouse in front of warehouse 47.

He reached into his belt and pulled out his binoculars.

He looked through them and turned on x-ray vision.

He could see Slade in the building.

Nightwing placed the binoculars in his belt and prepared to strike.

He touched his thighs and then held his arms out like an airplane.

Once the glider wings were ready he jumped off the rooftop and burst through a window.

Slade turned around quickly.

Nightwing looked up at him and in an instant Slade knew who it was.

He was smart like that.

"Robin, well this is a surprise."

"My name is Nightwing."

Nightwing pulled out his sticks and charged at Slade.

Slade quickly pulled out his staff and the two of them started fighting.

On the other side of Jump City the Titans were in the T-Car going at breakneck speeds to get to the docks.

"Why would Robin not contact us if he was alive?" Starfire asked.

"I can't wait to ask him." Cyborg answered.

Back at the warehouse Slade managed to wrap his hand around Nightwing's throat.

Nightwing reached his leg up and kicked Slade in the back of his head.

Slade toppled over him and rolled over on his back.

Once the two of them got up Nightwing spoke furiously.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

Nightwing kicked him against a wall.

"Do you know how old it is eating nothing but rabbits and squirrels FOR THREE YEARS?"

Nightwing grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face on the floor.

"And do you know how hard it is to hunt with shuriken?"

"I can imagine."

Slade swung his legs and wrapped them around Nightwing's head and flipped him over onto his back.

Slade got on top of him and held him down.

"You were supposed to die. Seeing as you didn't I'll have to do it myself."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my steel toed boots."

Nightwing pulled out and smoke pellet and slammed it on the ground creating a cloud of smoke.

Nightwing used the opportunity to his advantage.

He punched Slade in the face, cracking his mask.

Then he lifted his legs from beneath Slade and kicked him in his face.

Slade stumbled back and put some distance between himself and Nightwing.

Nightwing got up and charged at him.

He rammed Slade into his work table.

Slade reached to his left and grabbed a hammer he was using before Nightwing came in.

He hit Nightwing in the right side of the head causing it to bleed.

Nightwing lost his footing and fell to his knee.

Slade took the chance and kicked him in the gut.

Meanwhile the Titans were about five blocks away.

Slade walked up to Nightwing and Nightwing sweep kicked him.

Slade landed on his back and quickly got up.

Nightwing got up and pounced on him.

Nightwing held Slade's body down and kept punching him hard in the head.

Later he grabbed Slade by his collar and lifted his head off the ground and slammed it on the floor repeatedly.

After awhile he noticed Slade wasn't moving or even grunting in pain.

Nightwing stopped and felt his neck for a pulse.

It was faint but he was still alive.

Suddenly the Titans ran in.


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5

Reunion

Nightwing struggled a little bit to get up but he did.

He looked up at his old teammates and limped toward them.

Starfire flew quickly to him and wrapped him into a tight hug.

Just as reality sunk in she started to cry tears of pure joy.

"I missed you, Starfire."

"I missed you too."

She held him as close to her as she could.

The rest of the Titans came up to them.

While still holding Starfire he managed to bro-fist Cyborg and Beast Boy and give a small nod to Raven.

"Glad you're back, man." Cyborg said.

"Where have you been, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to get Slade over to the cops." Nightwing said.

Cyborg called the cops and told them to bring an ambulance.

Once they arrived Nightwing's head was treated and Slade's heart was brought back to a normal pace.

After having a bandage applied to his head Nightwing and the others went back to Titans Tower.

"God, I missed this place." Nightwing said.


	6. Explanation

(I feel I should say that "How Long is Forever." Hasn't happened. And obviously Tokyo hasn't either. All the other episodes have happened. Just wanted to put that out there in case anyone got confused.)

Chapter 6

Explanation.

Nightwing sat on the far right end of the couch with Starfire gripping his arm.

Nightwing told his friends all about what happened.

"About a week on the cruse the ship started to sink. On my way out I noticed one of Slade's minions with some explosives. I would have stopped him but the ship was going down. There were no survivors. I managed to find a life raft and some food and I made it out. I spent God knows how long on that thing until I washed up onto an island. All I had with me was my utility belt. So I had to hunt rabbits and squirrels. While on the island I found an old bunker used in World War 2. That's where I found this suit. I figured 'as long as I'm stuck here I might as well get some training in.' and that's exactly what I did. I trained and trained every day. Until finally I saw a ship and I threw an explosive Birdarang in the sky and they saw it and rescued me. Once I got on the mainland I got some supplies so I could bring down Slade. I then made my way here and… well, you know the rest."

"So where did the name 'Nightwing' come from?" Beast Boy asked.

"A long time ago when I was working with Batman, we had help with a case form Superman and he told me about a Kryptonian vigilante who went by the name Nightwing. And I liked it so I figured 'why not'."

"Speaking of Batman, you should call him." Cyborg told him.

"Where do you think I got my supplies from?"

"So he knows you're alive?" Raven asked.

"Yep, and he said he couldn't be more proud of me. And in the process we made up."

"How glorious." Starfire said.

Nightwing slid his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"So now what are you going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was hoping be back on the team." Nightwing said.

"Booyah!" Cyborg said. "I don't have to lead anymore."

"I'll be glad to take the burden from you." Nightwing said.

"But right now," Nightwing said. "I'm tired."

Nightwing got up and went to his old room and went to sleep.


	7. What Happened While I Was Gone

Chapter 7

What happened while I was gone

Nightwing got up out of bed, changed into his new uniform (seeing as it was the only thing that would fit him now) and made his way to the living room.

The familiar smell of ham and eggs found its way into his nose.

He looked to the kitchen area and saw Cyborg pulling the ham out of the oven.

"Morning, Cy."

"Morning, 'Wing."

"Is that what I think it is?" Nightwing asked knowing the answer.

"Figured you wanted your favorite breakfast."

"You figured correctly."

Nightwing sat down at the counter and started eating.

"Oh thank you God."

Cyborg watched him eat with a smile on his face.

"I like the statue outside but I don't think we need it anymore." Nightwing said.

"I just got off the phone with the mayor and we decided that since the anniversary of your 'death' is in a few days I figured we announce you're back and destroy it."

"Sounds good to me." Nightwing said.

After a while of him eating in silence he asked.

"So, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well," Cyborg began. "When we heard the news we each mourned in our own way. Starfire took it the hardest."

"I assumed as much."

"She didn't leave her room for almost a month. When she did we threw you a funeral. All the honorary Titans were there, even Batman showed up."

Nightwing set his fork down and listened closely.

"We pushed on as best we could without you but we honestly didn't feel like friends anymore. We felt only like teammates. Raven never showed it but she was upset. Beast Boy didn't ever make a joke or try to lighten the mood since we heard. And Starfire was so depressed she went to see a shrink."

"How'd that go?"

"Not good, if anything it made it worse."

Nightwing got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something I should have done long ago."


	8. How I Feel

Chapter 8

How I feel

Nightwing made his way to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Star, you there?" He asked.

The door opened and Starfire came out still in her pajamas.

She was in a short, purple tank top and pj bottoms.

"Robi- I mean Nightwing. Good morning."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Nightwing entered her room and looked around.

"Wow. This room hasn't changed a bit."

"I have not felt the need to change anything."

Nightwing turned to face her as she closed the door.

"_I_ felt the need to change something while I was away." He said.

"If you are referring to your new look, I have noticed."

"Well actually I meant something else."

"Oh, forgive me."

Nightwing walked up to her. He noticed they were practically the same height now.

"Don't be sorry."

"What have you changed?" She asked changing the subject back.

"When I got on the island I realized something I should have realized a long time ago."

"What?"

Nightwing didn't answer but instead pulled Starfire into a kiss.

Starfire's eyes went wide and soon rolled them into the back of her head and closed her eyelids.

She snaked her hands up his chest and tangled them in his long black hair.

Nightwing placed his hands on her waist and traveled them up her back and then down again.

Starfire took her hands from his hair and slid them down his torso.

Nightwing brought his right hand to the side of her neck and rested his thumb on her cheek while placing his left hand on her low back.

Starfire rested her hands on his chest above the bird symbol.

Nightwing pulled back before he was about to faint from lack of oxygen.

He rested his forehead on hers as she smiled widely.

Then she started to sniffle.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

"I am so happy." She answered.

He smiled. "So am I."

He held her tightly to him.

"So am I." He repeated.

She hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Does this mean…?" She started.

"Yes it does." He answered.

He pulled back to look at her.

"You were the only thing that kept me going on that God-forsaken island. I dreamt of you every cold, black night since I washed up on shore. I wondered what you were doing every day. I wondered how you were holding up without me. I was concerned for your safety. I missed you _so much._"

"I missed you too. I felt so lost and alone without you here. When Cyborg said you were you, I felt alive again, I felt like… I had a reason to live once more."

Nightwing smiled and kissed her again.

"I couldn't think about anyone else." He said in between kisses.

"Neither could I." She managed to say back.

Starfire pulled back and looked at him.

"If you are back should we not have a celebration?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Perhaps a ball."

"A ball?"

"I have seen them many times on the V of T and I wish to participate in one."

Nightwing smiled.

"As you wish."

Starfire snuggled her head beneath his head.

Nightwing placed his right hand on the back of her head and his left hand across her upper back.

"Say it. Please." She asked.

Nightwing smiled down at her.

"I love you, Starfire."

She inhaled deeply finally hearing what she'd wanted to hear ever since she met him.

"I love you too, Nightwing. "


	9. Movie Night

Chapter 9

Movie Night

After a day of getting some new clothes, Nightwing made his way back to the tower to get ready for the celebration.

"Guy's, I'm home!"

He heard Starfire from around the corner.

"Nightwing!"

She flew to him and hugged him.

"Hey, you." He said.

"How was the mall of shopping?"

"Pretty good." He said. "Got some new civies and a tux."

"Ooh, can I see?" She asked excitedly.

He pulled one bag away.

"You can see the civies, you have to wait till tomorrow to see the tux."

"Awww." She moaned teasingly.

Nightwing smiled at her.

"I have already bought me a dress."

"Don't say a word, I want to be surprised."

"Very well." She pouted.

Suddenly Beast Boy came out.

"Dude, 'bout time, according to Cyborg's math you have not seen a movie in 1,093 days."

"What did ya have in mind?" Nightwing asked.

"There's this awesome sci-fi/action movie called Inception that you have GOT to see."

"Alright, let me put these away and get into some comfy clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones you're wearing?" BB asked.

"They're the only ones I have and aside from my Nightwing costume they're all I've worn for the past three years."

Beast Boy nodded his head and went. "Good point."

"Go set it up, I'll be right there."

Beast Boy ran off faster than Kid Flash could.

They made their way up stairs and in to Nightwing's room.

Nightwing went in and quickly changed while Starfire stayed outside the door.

He came out later in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. And his mask of course.

Starfire took the time to notice he had buffed up a bit since she last saw him three years ago.

She reached her hand up and felt the muscles on his chest.

"Like anything you see?" He asked slyly.

"I do, actually."

She looked up and kissed him.

Nightwing pulled back and said. "We better hurry before Beast Boy gets upset."

Starfire sighed. "I suppose."

They walked hand in hand to the living room.

"Bout time, dude." Beast Boy pouted.

"Sorry." Nightwing said.

He and Starfire took their seats on the couch.

Beast Boy put the DVD in and the team watched the movie with a hint of nostalgia.

The nostalgia coming from the fact their leader was back.

It felt good.

When the movie was over Beast Boy sat there both excited and completely confused at the same time.

Nightwing understood both the science and the action.

"You were right Beast Boy," He said. "That was awesome."

Nightwing patted him on the shoulder.

"Told ya."

"Now I need some sleep." Cyborg said.

"I say we all do." Nightwing said.

Nightwing escorted Starfire to her room.

"Your room is quite dusty; do you wish to stay in my room?" Starfire asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"I welcome you."

"Just give me a second to grab my pj's."

"Very well I shall wait for your return."

She went into her room to change while Nightwing did the same.

When he came back in a black muscle shirt and black pj pants he knocked on the door.

"Enter." She said through the door.

He opened the door and walked in to see Starfire already under the covers in the same type of pj's as yesterday just instead of purple they were black.

"Wow."

"What?" Starfire asked.

"You look very fetching in black."

"As do you."

Nightwing looked down at his own sleepwear.

"Funny how things work out, huh?" He asked.

She nodded her head and patted the empty side of the bed next to her.

Nightwing walked up to it and got under the covers.

Starfire scooted over closer to him and cuddled next him and gripped his arm.

Nightwing slid his arm from her grip and wrapped his arm around her.

She looked up at him and slowly brought her hand up to his face and touched his mask.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"We've known each other for years. It's due."

She smiled and pinched the end of the mask and pulled it off his face.

Beneath his mask were two baby blue eyes and a handsome face.

"Wow."

"Still like what you see?"

"I do, indeed."

She set his mask on her bed side table and cuddled up to him again.

"Do you wanna know my real name now?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow."

She rested her head and arm on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Starfire."

"Goodnight, Nightwing."

Soon they fell asleep.


	10. Nightmares Of The Past

Chapter 10

Nightmares of the Past

(Good mood music is You Lift Me Up by The Afters)

_Water poured in through the walls while innocent people screamed for their lives._

_Dick ran as quickly as he could through the halls with only his utility belt and in his pajamas._

_He looked to his right and saw a Slade minion with what looked like explosives._

_As much as Dick wanted to beat the living crap out of him he had to get off the ship._

_He ran to where the life rafts and the food crates were; grabbed one of each and ran to the nearest opening._

_He looked behind him and saw helpless people trying to save themselves._

_Dick knew he couldn't save them all so he didn't try. But that didn't mean he didn't like it. In fact he hated himself for it. He felt he should be punished for it._

_Dick kicked down the door and jumped of the boat while pulling the string on the raft and landed on the raft in the middle of the ocean._

_He turned around and watched the ship sink._

_In pure frustration Dick…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU_UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_"_

Nightwing shot up out of his bed completely out of breath.

His body was covered with sweat.

He was cold.

And he was scared.

He gripped his head and sobbed.

"Nightwing?"

He turned his head to his right and saw Starfire sit up.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

Nightwing turned his head away.

She placed her left hand on his back and touched his chin with her right hand and made him look at her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

Nightwing nodded his head.

Starfire pulled him into a hug.

"Here, here Nightwing."

Nightwing started to catch his breath and calm down.

"Those were innocent people and I left them to die." He said.

"You would have died too."

"I didn't even try to help."

"Nightwing…"

He looked up at her.

"If you did help them you would not be here, we would all still be distraught, and Slade would have gotten away with murder."

Nightwing looked down.

"I do not blame you. I do not think anyone will blame you."

She gently grabbed his cheek and made him look at her again.

"I still love you." She said.

"I love you too."

He leaned up and kissed her.

She fell onto her back and brought him with her.

Nightwing pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

He then looked over to the clock.

"It's 2 in the morning."

"So?" She asked.

"It's tomorrow."

Realization hit her.

"You still want to know my real name?"

Starfire nodded her head.

"It's Dick Grayson."

"Dick Grayson." She repeated.

She smiled and pulled him down to her and into a hug.

"It is late. We should sleep." She said.

"Do we have to?"

"We have a celebration to do tomorrow. We need our rest."

"Ugh, you're right."

He toppled over onto his side while still holding her.

"Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight, Dick."


	11. Waking Up

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a horrible case of writers block.

Chapter 11

Waking up

The sun started to rise and the light found its way into Starfire's room.

Dick was the first to wake up.

When he did he felt a light weight on his chest.

He looked down at Starfire with her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

Dick smiled down at her and watched her for awhile before she woke up.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Mmm, greetings."

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Gloriously."

She looked up at him.

"Today's the big day." He said.

"I am very egger for it to start but I would like to stay here for a small while longer."

"Whatever you want."

Star smiled and rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"After the nightmare, I haven't slept so well in three years."

"I am glad I could help."

"I am too."

They stayed there in comfortable silence for awhile until Starfire spoke.

"We should get up now."

"Yeah, you're right."

Starfire got up off of him to let him out of bed.

"We have to be ready by noon, right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered

"I'll get breakfast ready then."

"Oh, joy!"

"What do you want?"

"I have not had your pancakes in three years."

"Then pancakes it is."

He grabbed his mask, left the room, and made his way into the kitchen.


End file.
